1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a tool employed in the removal of a propeller or the like from a mounting shaft. More particularly, the invention finds utility in the environment of repair and servicing outboard marine engines.
2. Background of Prior Art
Prior proposals in this field are generally reflected in the below listed U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 1,026,548 Allien May 14, 1912 1,062,000 Hahn May 20, 1913 1,317,944 Schilling Oct. 7, 1919 1,402,477 Carradus et al Jan. 3, 1922 1,457,795 Pizzuti June 5, 1923 ______________________________________